


Carpe Diem

by JesslynKR



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Brotherhood, Drunk Shura, Family, Gen, Mentioned Fujimoto Shirou, Mentioned Yuri Egin, Night, Twins, bartender!Rin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahasia yang disimpan rapat, fakta yang dikuak tak sesuai harapan. Siapakah mereka dan siapkah mereka menghadapi takdir? [Untuk #TAKABURC] [Kolaborasi dengan Hibasen]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : brotherhood! Rin and Yukio, Shuranya lagi mabuk. No pairing.

Judul: carpe diem  
Penname Starter : hibasen  
Fandom: Ao no Exorcist  
Genre: drama, family  
Summary: Rahasia yang disimpan rapat, fakta yang dikuak tak sesuai harapan. Siapakah mereka dan siapkah mereka menghadapi takdir? / Untuk #TAKABURC

 

Apakah kau pernah merasakan penderitaan? Penderitaan yang sangat dalam, menelanmu hidup-hidup, hingga kau tidak mengetahui lagi apakah kau masih ada, atau sudah tiada. Pernahkah kau merasakan hidup di dunia di mana tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari kehadiranmu? Memandangmu bagaikan kau hanya secuil roti basi yang diperebutkan sepasang bebek, menendangmu seakan kau hanyalah sebutir kerikil pengganggu di pinggir jalan yang mulus. Kau lalu merasa dunia ini tidak adil. Tuhan tidak berperasaan. Dewa hanya fiktif belaka.

Dia tahu rasanya. Terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang terlunta-lunta digerus waktu, berusaha mengiba atas marga sang jabang bayi yang masih dipertanyakan. Dia tahu benar.  Dibesarkan oleh cacian, pengucilan, kalimat yang bahkan ketika itu belum dimengertinya.  Setiap depa kaki dilangkahkan, setiap derajat kepala ditengokkan, dia hanya menemukan para iblis. Iblis yang berteriak iblis. Iblis yang menertawakan anak iblis. Lalu semua itu menjadi keseharian. Udara yang dihirupnya bercampur busuk napas para manusia sok suci. Tanah yang ditapaknya serupa kotoran manusia munafik. Dunia yang ditinggalinya buta terhadap keadilan.

**.**

_“Ever since that day_

_The day you went away_

_I felt that emptiness so wide_

_I don’t know what’s wrong or right_

_I just know I need strength to fight_

_Strength to fight that world outside”_

_(Bob Dylan – Life is Hard)_

**.**

**carpe diem**

**.**

 

Rin mencedih pelan ketika rasa nyeri merayapi pipinya yang membengkak. Rasa sakitnya memang sudah lumayan mereda—berterimakasihlah kepada Yukio yang dengan telaten merawat lukanya meskipun pria itu diburu waktu mengajar pagi tadi—namun entah mengapa kembali kentara ketika ia melangkahkan kaki dari apartemen. Mungkin garam aluminium yang dibubuhkan ke luka telah kehilangan efeknya. Rin mengepalkan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaket, menghalau hawa dingin di malam bersalju seperti saat ini. Mendengus kasar, Rin kemudian merapalkan sumpah serapah—entah untuk apa, dan untuk siapa.

Sejujurnya, Rin tidak pernah mengeluhkan kehidupannya yang suram—terlampau suram, malah. Walau ia tidak pernah menikmati hidupnya selama satu tahun terakhir, bukan berarti ia membenci hidupnya. Nyaris mati karena babak belur dihajar preman, hampir meregang nyawa karena didorong sang mantan pacar ke tengah jalan raya lalu tertabrak kendaraan roda dua, sempat menjadi terduga kepala gembong narkoba (walau hanya salah sangka)—Ralat, Rin _ternyata_ benci hidupnya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Rin benci hidup.

Dan Rin tak bisa berharap lebih buruk lagi ketika seorang lelaki berkacamata mengetuk pintu apartemennya di pagi buta lalu mengaku bahwa ia adalah adiknya. Maksudnya, sungguh, selama dua puluh tahun ia hidup—hingga ibunya tiada tiga tahun silam, Rin tidak pernah tahu ia punya saudara. Jadi bukan hal aneh jika Rin menutup kembali pintu apartemen detik itu juga, bukan?

Jalanan utama Kabukicho tetap padat meski jarum panjang jam telah bergulir ke angka satu. Lampu neon warna-warni dan papan iklan digital menjadi salah satu poin penunjang keramaian. Rin tetap menyeret kedua kaki dengan malas, sesekali mendengus. Sesampainya di sebuah tikungan yang terhalang tempat sampah, ia berbelok. Seorang wanita berpakaian serba minim mengedipkan mata ketika menangkap sosok Rin dari balik bayang-bayang—kemudian mendecak sebal sebab gagal menarik perhatian mangsa mudanya. Dan tepat di ujung jalan buntu tanpa penerangan, Rin menghentikan langkah. Di hadapannya berdiri gedung lantai dua. Catnya telah mengelupas di sana-sini. Selembar kertas buram tertempel di pintu, bertuliskan; _Bar Ogomadara: Lantai 2_. Menghembuskan napas panjang, Rin lalu membuka pintu berkarat tersebut.

-o-

Yukio tercenung mendapati pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci, sementara di dalamnya tanpa penghuni. Seluruh lampu ruangan padam, menyisakan gulita. Rin pasti pergi tanpa mengunci pintu lagi, dan Yukio sudah lelah mengeluarkan energi untuk mengingatkan kakaknya. Napas dihela panjang, pintu dibanting kasar, lalu Yukio mengambil langkah lebar menuju lift. Ia harus membawa Rin kembali sebelum fajar menjelang, bagaimanapun caranya.

Masih segar di dalam ingatan Yukio, hari ketika ia datang ke apartemen seseorang yang diakuinya sebagai kakak. Sejak kedatangannya hingga saat ini mereka sudah membagi tugas rumah bersama, kesempatan berbicara dengan Rin nyaris nol. Ia berangkat mengajar ke universitas di pagi hari ketika Rin masih bergelung selimut, dan setelah kesibukannya dengan silabus-silabus yang membuat sakit mata selesai, ia pulang dan hanya menemukan apartemen kosong.  Terus begitu nyaris setiap hari. Tentu saja Yukio tahu perasaan kakaknya—bingung, berontak, dan tak mau percaya—karena ia pun mengalami hal yang sama ketika di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh, ayah angkatnya, Pendeta Fujimoto, membuka cerita lawas yang selama ini tersimpan; bahwa Yukio memiliki kakak beda ibu, yaitu Rin.

Yukio mengusap kacamatanya yang berembun, tepat di depan sebuah gedung tua dan kertas buram tertempel di pintu. Ia tahu bahwa Rin selalu menghabiskan malam di tempat laknat ini, Bar Ogomadara, berdasarkan pengakuan rekan kerjanya, Ryuji Suguro—biasa dipanggil Bon- _sensei_ oleh para siswa—yang merupakan pelanggan tetap.

Bar Ogomadara lebih sepi dari yang Yukio sangka. Kiranya bakal banyak wania dan pria berjoget gila di tengah ruangan disinari lampu yang berkedip—membuat mata sakit, tetapi yang ada di hadapannya hanya segelintir orang duduk di bangku tinggi sembari menikmati _cocktail_. Beberapa pasang mata langsung terarah padanya, melempar tanya dan tatapan merendahkan. Yukio meneguk ludah. Secara usia, ia memang sudah dilegalkan untuk mendatangi klub malam, namun sejujurnya ini adalah kali pertama ia menjejakkan kaki di tempat nista seperti ini.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Yukio meneguk ludah. Secara usia, ia memang sudah dilegalkan untuk mendatangi klub malam, namun sejujurnya ini adalah kali pertama ia menjejakkan kaki di tempat nista seperti ini. Ia melangkah tak tentu arah, dan Yukio merasa seperti ada sepasang mata yang mengintainya semenjak ia memasuki ruangan.

“Yo, tampan. Baru pertama kali, ya? Perlu kutemani?”

Suara manis bernada desahan tiba-tiba terdengar tepat di samping telinga Yukio. Ia berjengit, bergeser sedikit. Seorang wanita muda berambut warna-warni—pirang dan merah muda—tersenyum miring kepadanya.

“Tidak,” Yukio menolak, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar. Sedikit jengah karena wanita itu berdiri kelewat dengan dengannya. “Aku mencari kakakku—”

Jari telunjuk bertengger tepat di tengah bibir Yukio. Wanita tersebut menggeleng pelan, kemudian terkekeh. “Tak perlu dilanjutkan. Aku tahu, Rin Egin, bukan?”

Sepasang netra terlindung lensa membulat. Yukio ingin bertanya, namun dirasa sia-sia. Akhirnya ia memilih tetap diam.

“Panggil aku Shura.” Sang wanita membalik badan, dadanya yang besar bergoyang-goyang—Yukio sempat menggeram. “Kurasa kita bisa berbincang, asal kau temani aku minum.” Dan seakan tahu keraguan pada diri Yukio, ia mengedipkan mata, “Tenang, aman, kok.”

Kemudian Yukio sudah duduk bersampingan dengan Shura. Kelihatannya baik, pikir Yukio. Di hadapannya tersaji _cocktail_ yang entah apa namanya—Shura yang memesankan. Toh, wanita itu tidak berniat memberi tahu nama dari minuman itu.

“Yukio Okumura,” Shura angkat bicara, sebelah tangannya mengangkat gelas. “Diangkat sebagai anak di keluarga pendeta Fujimoto setelah kedua orangtuanya tewas akibat kecelakaan. Dengan otak yang cemerlang, usianya yang masih dua puluh tahun tetapi sudah menjadi tenaga pengajar di universitas swasta. Apa aku salah?”

Yukio menatap iris magenta di hadapannya. “Benar. Sekarang, di mana kakakku?”

“Whoa, santai saja, Yukio- _kun_.” Shura tertawa, menepuk pundak Yukio. Sesaat kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius. “Yuri Egin bekerja di sini sejak usia yang masih sangat muda, kau tahu? 16 tahun. Biasanya ia sangat teliti. Namun kecerobohan memang kadang terjadi.  Ia hamil.”

Kedua alis Yukio bertaut. “Ibu Rin adalah seorang....?”

“Ya. Kau baru tahu?” Shura balik bertanya. Mengubah posisi duduknya, ia kembali buka suara, “Menurutku, dibandingkan Rin, wajahmu jauh lebih mirip Yuri. Kau yakin kau bukan anak kandungnya?”

Kali ini Yukio kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memang selalu merasa ada yang janggal di kehidupannya. Mengapa Pendeta Fujimoto merahasiakan statusnya sebagai anak angkat hingga usianya dua puluh tahun? Dan mengapa pria itu tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan malah menyuruhnya pergi menemui Rin? Semua terasa berputar di kepalanya. Yukio mendesah lelah.

Tanpa Yukio sadari ada satu hal penting yang terlewat, tujuannya berada di Ogomadara. Di mana Rin?

-o-

“Jadi... Rin bekerja sebagai – “

“Ya. Sebagai bartender di tempat ini. Pekerjaannya cukup memuaskan, tapi aku tak mau tahu apa yang dia lakukan di luar bar, oke?”

“Tapi kau tahu kalau dia suka... berkelahi?”

Shura tertawa. “Mana kutahu. Memangnya itu urusanku?”

Yukio mendecih. Shura menenggak kembali minumannya. Benar-benar perempuan yang menyebalkan – bagi Yukio. Tapi yang terpenting adalah, Yukio harus mencari Rin.  Menyeretnya pulang sebelum pagi.

“Serius, aku harus menemui kakakku.”

“Ma~ ma~ tak sabaran sekali rupanya,” kata Shura santai. “Kau mau menemuinya?”

“Tentu saja! Dia itu kakakku! Walau kakak beda ibu, tapi kami punya tetap hubungan darah!”

“Yakin kalian berbeda ibu? Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Yuri Egin. Mata hijau, rambut cokelat, kulit putih, dan wajah yang menarik. Aku duga malah kalian saudara kandung.”

Mata Yukio membulat. “Mana mungkin? Aku punya orangtua kandung dan mereka tak pernah bilang kalau aku ini anak angkat! Jadi – ”

“Tak pernah bilang bukan berarti kau bukan, baka.” Shura terkekeh. “Mungkin mereka memang menutupinya darimu.  Tapi serius, aku menduga kau putra Yuri Egin. Kau seperti _copy-cat_ versi lelaki dari wanita itu. Dan kurasa kau adik kembarnya Rin.”

Yukio kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Apa dunia sedang berusaha mempermainkan seorang Yukio Okumura?

“Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat Yuri Egin waktu dia hamil. Perutnya terlalu besar untuk seorang wanita yang hamil. Dan tidakkah kau menyadari kalau usiamu dan Rin sama?”

Yukio tercenung. Ia memperkirakan, usia Rin sama saja dengannya, hampir sama mungkin. Wajah Rin memang seperti berusia dua puluh tahun, atau lebih muda sedikit. Raut wajah Yukio lebih tua sedikit. Wajar karena secara sikap, Yukio lebih dewasa. Namun, Yukio kan bukan kakak? Ia adiknya kan?

_‘Kurasa hipotesis perempuan gila ini benar juga.’_

“Mau informasi lebih banyak lagi?” tanya Shura. Tanpa sadar Yukio mengangguk.

“Beberapa bulan kemudian, sekitar dua atau tiga bulan, aku lupa. Yuri membawa dua bayi keluar dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya ia kebingungan atau apalah itu. Lalu ada sepasang suami istri, aku tak tahu ya mereka siapa. Yang pasti mereka sempat berbicara dengan Yuri. Aku tak tahu apa kelanjutannya, oke? Setelah itu yang aku tahu, Yuri hidup dengan satu anak laki-laki. Itu Rin.”

“Jadi...”

“Kau bisa saja dijual oleh ibumu sendiri untuk membayar persalinan,” celoteh Shura membuat Yukio terdiam.

“Saranku ya, kau bawa saja Rin untuk tes DNA. Aku yakin kalau kalian saudara kandung. Mau bertaruh?”

“Tidak, terima kasih.  Kau pikir masalah ini bisa dijadikan bahan taruhan?” tanya Yukio, setengah kesal setengah menyindir. “Aku akan menemui Rin dan mengajaknya pulang.” Yukio berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Shura.

“Hei, Yukio. Kau orang baik, aku yakin Rin juga orang baik. Kau bawa Rin pergi dari sini, dan carikan ia pekerjaan lain. Daripada dia di sini, kadang masih ada orang yang suka mengolok-olok soal ibunya. Kuakui minuman racikannya enak, tapi yah, kalau di sini terus, dia tak bisa menggunakan akal dan fisiknya untuk hal yang lebih baik.”

“Terima kasih,” gumam Yukio. Ia pergi menjauhi Shura yang tersenyum tipis.

-o-

“Yuki–o?” tanya Rin heran saat melihat Yukio duduk di kursi bar.

“Aku mau bicara,”

“Aku masih ada pekerjaan.”

“Setelah kau bekerja, bagaimana?” tawar Yukio. Rin menatapnya tajam, namun pada akhirnya ia mengalah.

“Baiklah. Kau mau pesan apa?”

“Apa saja, yang penting non-alkohol.”

“Kau bisa menunggu di meja sana,” Rin menunjuk meja di pojokan. “aku akan menemuimu setelah ini, aku takkan kabur.” Rin menyadari tatapan curiga dari Yukio.

“Baiklah, baik.” Yukio menyerah, lalu ia berpindah ke meja yang Rin tunjuk. Tak lama kemudian, segelas jus jeruk disajikan di hadapannya. Rin masih fokus bekerja, dan diperhatikan oleh Yukio.

Setengah jam kemudian, Rin mendatanginya.

“Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?”

“Soal ibumu.”

“Ibuku? Ada apa memangnya? Ibuku sudah meninggal.”

“Aku tahu itu. Maksudku, apa  ibumu tak pernah cerita kalau kau punya saudara?”

“Tidak, tentu saja. Ibuku hanya bilang kalau putranya hanya satu. Hanya aku, tak lebih. Ada apa memangnya? Kau kan bukan saudaraku dari pihak ibu!”

“Justru itu. Kau kenal seorang perempuan bernama Shura?”

“Ah! Si melon menyebalkan itu!” gerutu Rin. “Yah, aku kenal. Dia sering berbincang denganku, menggoda lelaki-lelaki di bar ini, lalu pulang dengan keadaan hangover. Perempuan pemabuk memang, tapi omongannya tidak melantur. Kalau mabuk dia hanya bernyanyi-nyanyi tak terkendali.”

Yukio tersenyum miring. “Jadi... yang dia katakan, mungkin benar?”

“Hah?” Rin heran.

“Dia bilang kalau saat ibumu hamil, itu tidak kelihatan seperti mengandung satu janin. Terlalu besar untuk mengandung satu, itu kata Shura. Dan setelah melahirkan, ibumu membawa dua bayi, dan sempat berbicara dengan sepasang suami istri di rumah sakit. Setelah itu, ibumu hanya punya satu anak laki-laki. Itu yang Shura katakan.”

Rin menatap Yukio kesal. “Kalaupun itu benar, belum tentu kau putra yang satunya! Bisa jadi kau hanya mengaku-ngaku!”

“Dan apakah aku mirip dengan ibumu?”

Untuk sejenak, Rin menatap Yukio lekat-lekat.

“Kurasa... iya. Mirip sekali dengan ibuku.”

“Berarti, mungkin saja kita memang bersaudara. Usia kita sama kan? Dua puluh tahun? Bisa jadi kita benar-benar saudara kembar.”

“Itu hanya kebetulan.”

“Kapan kau berulang tahun?” tanya Yukio.

“Untuk apa? Ulang tahunku masih lama, kau  mau memberi hadiah atau apa?”

“Jawab saja apa susahnya sih?”

“Tanggal 28 Desember.”

Yukio tersenyum. Mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya. “Aku juga 28 Desember.”

Rin menatap Yukio dalam-dalam. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau mereka bersaudara. Namun Rin tak percaya. Semua ini hanya kebetulan. Bisa saja Yukio hanya mengaku-ngaku lalu menunjukkan semua bukti yang kebetulan menguatkan.

“Kalau kau tidak percaya, begini saja. Anggap aku memang saudara kandungmu, selesai. Kau jangan bekerja di sini lagi. Tempat ini tidak layak untukmu.”

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya sekolah sampai SMP! Mana bisa cari pekerjaan lain?!”

“Aku carikan pekerjaan lain yang lebih layak. Mungkin gajinya lebih kecil daripada di sini, tapi siapa tahu pekerjaan ini lebih layak dan tidak mengharuskanmu pulang malam.”

“Coba saja kalau bisa!”

Yukio menghela napas. Terus saja mereka ada di sana, tidak berbicara. Rin dengan cueknya kembali ke meja bar, meninggalkan Yukio yang masih berada di sana.

Menyerah, Yukio memutuskan untuk pulang.

-o-

Paginya, Rin bangun dari tidurnya. Ia pulang saat jam lima pagi, lalu biasanya akan tertidur sampai siang. Rin turun dari kasurnya, lalu keluar kamar. Mendapati Yukio yang masih bersantai di sofa sambil membaca koran.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!” ketus Rin.

“Membaca koran? Kau lihat kan?” tanya Yukio balik, setengah menyindir.

“Maksudku, memangnya kau tidak mengajar?”

“Tidak. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal. Sini, duduk di sebelahku.”

Ogah-ogahan, Rin duduk di sebelah Yukio. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, merasa malas.

“Nih lihat.” Yukio menunjukkan satu halaman pada korannya. “Ada supermarket yang membutuhkan pegawai yang bisa memasak.”

“Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?”

“Begini ya. Siang ini pergilah ke sana. Melamar pekerjaan ya, bukan melamar gadis pegawai toko. Kau kan bisa memasak, dan sikap berandalanmu itu dapat dikurangi kalau bekerja di sana.  Bagaimana?”

Rin mendecih. “Kau mengatakan aku berandalan seakan-akan kau ini orang terdekatku.”

“Memang iya. Kau lihat saja luka-luka di tubuhmu itu.” Yukio berdiri, pergi ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia melemparkan sesuatu ke tubuh Rin.

“Itu kemejaku yang sudah tidak kupakai, celana, dasi, ikat pinggang, dan sepatu. Sekarang kau mandi, bersiap, dan pergilah melamar pekerjaan itu.”

Rin menggeram. Apa-apaan Yukio ini? Memaksanya berhenti bekerja di bar, melemparkan pakaian seenaknya, lalu menyuruhnya melamar pekerjaan lain! Namun Rin akhirnya menurut. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

“Hei, Yukio,” panggil Rin sebelum ia pergi keluar.

“Apa?”

“Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku? Kau sok baik rupanya.”

Yukio terdiam sesaat. “Hummm... mungkin karena kita takkan tahu hari esok? Besok belum tentu kau bisa nyaman bekerja di bar. Besok juga aku takkan tahu apakah kau akan berkelahi atau tidak. Jadi–“

“Jadi... apa?”

“Ah tidak. Jika kau mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, kau nikmati saja pekerjaanmu itu. Jauh lebih baik daripada kau pergi malam pulang pagi.

Rin mendecih, lalu ia pergi keluar apartemen. Yukio tersenyum tipis.

Tak ada yang tahu, bagaimana hari esok.  Apakah esok bisa makan, bisa mendapatkan uang, atau mungkin mendapat masalah. Takkan pernah mereka  tahu kalau mungkin saja, besok akan terbukti apakah mereka saudara kandung apa bukan. Apakah mereka bisa akur atau tidak. Yang penting, jalani saja hari-hari  seperti biasanya. Menikmati hari, menghindarkan Rin dari hal yang buruk, dan mencoba menjalin obrolan yang baik dan tidak memicu pertengkaran.

Yukio  menutup korannya, meletakkan korannya di meja, lalu pergi ke dapur.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau saya salah memahami arti 'carpe diem'. Yang saya tangkap, artinya adalah: nikmati hari, dan jangan percaya hari esok. Kalau dalam buku Cinta di Dalam Gelas artinya lebih kocak: diam adalah emas! Ya mosok saya membuat mereka berdua diam-diaman. Kebetulan ini fic terpanjang yang saya buat dalam Finishing Wave... karena dokumen yang saya terima sudah 1k lebih soalnya *ampun*
> 
> Untuk hibasen, maaf kalau jadinya nggak sesuai dengan harapan, dan kebetulan fic ini yang saya belum sentuh saat minggu-minggu pertama Finishing Wave *ampun lagi*
> 
> Terima kasih untuk yang membaca, maaf kalau ada kekurangan. Hibasen dan JesslynKR undur diri, salam!


End file.
